


Ask Me If I’m Okay (I’m Not.)

by M_D_Wilson, Thenonehater



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Briefly mentioned child abuse, Gen, non graphics descriptions of child abuse, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: So, my friend the wonderful Kales Wilson gave me this wonderful prompt and I wrote it. She gave the idea and helped edit this beautiful fanfic, so I put her as the Co-Creator I hope you enjoy :>





	Ask Me If I’m Okay (I’m Not.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts).



Blurred, his world is blurred and couldhe breathe? No. He couldn’t breathe his whole throat felt it was constricting and nothing could get in or in out. Oh _lord someone was touching him._

“Carl? It’s me, Sigmund, I need you to breathe in and out with me okay? We can't have you passing out in this dream world I don’t know what would happen if you did.”

Sigmund? Wasn’t he the one obsessed with sex?  Why couldn’t remember who he was? God, he still couldn't breathe _._  

“Carl -god I’m sorry but _please_ breath with me, okay? I’ll start and you follow along with me.”

The hand on his shoulder became more, now he was against someone’s clothed body, whoever-no Sigmund-, Sigmund was now rubbing his back whispering things he couldn’t quite understand, he thinks its German mixed with broken English?

Oh, wait he could understand English and German couldn’t he? And Swedish! How could he forget that? The hand on his back felt really good now, god why were his thoughts so _scrambled._

 _“_ Good Job Carl! We’re all gonna wake up I’ll be there and you too okay? We’re going to talk about this when we wake up, then maybe I can properly apologize for this.”

Wake up? Go? No, he was just getting down from this panic? Terror? He didn’t have a name for it. But thinking about leaving the nice man Sigmund made him spiral down and-

 

———

 

Jung squinted his eyes being under attack from a bright light.

“Can someone please get that light out of my face please?” 

Carl could hear what sounded like a relieved sighed and the sigh from above him. And then someone roughly set him in the sitting position. After rubbing his eyes and his arms he finally was able to get a look at whom, was pulled him to the position he’s in and flashed the light in eyes

_Sigmund motherfucking Freud_

With what energy he had left, he gathered up the best menacing glare he could muster, which honestly was actually very terrifying for someone who just calmed down from a panic attack.

 With a snarl he didn’t mean he spoke, “What the hell Freud.”

 Freud giving him an almost pitiful look, “ Jung, how much to remember from The Dream Battle?” 

Jung gave him a confused look, “ What are you getting at Freud?” Now he was just getting annoyed. Even more so when Freud seemed to give him a confused look which he _did not need right now thank you very much._

Freud shimmied in his chair, “ Jung can you try to and try and remember The Dream Battle?”

 Jung gave him an even more confused but never less tried to think back to the battle and it hit him

He remembered, The Dream Battle, he remembered how he sicked Introbert and Extroberta at him. How Sigmund had shot some kind of sex ray at them and how sick he felt sick to his stomach and a littllight-headed, just thinking about how someone had done to that to him.  Then it happened, Freud had seemed to be very annoyed and without even thinking shot him with a sex ray.

How instead of having the effect Sigmund had wanted, it did the opposite, how he felt that, the sex and felt so repulsed and how he felt every moment that man did that to him, how the man said _‘It will feel good I promise.’._ And the utter betrayal he felt because Sigmund _knew,_ but he still did it. How he ran out of the arena and the crowd screamed ‘Finish Him!’ And then panic.

Teary-eyed again but he quickly wiped the tears away, the tiny bit of panic he had was now anger. Anger at Freud for doing that to him, anger at the man who made him applaud at these feeling he had for him.

Without even thinking, Jung pounced off the couch ready to claw Freud's eyes out. Screaming at him Jung pushed him off his own chair, but Freud got the upper hand turned him over till Jung was on his back, Freud some able to pin his arms at his side.

“Jung- Carl listen to me you need to calm down!” Freud was on top of him trying desperately to get the Swiss man to calm down.

Although the man underneath him didn’t _want to_ calm down. He wanted to rage. Rage against what? He couldn’t even fathom at what anymore he just needed to hurt something or someone. Make it or them feel the pain he felt to make them feel ashamed to-

Sigmund slapped him across the face, opened palmed and all. The room fell deathly silent the only kind of sounds being the harsh sounds of Jung breathing. Up until that point they had a goal in mind, but now?

 Now, they didn’t know what to do. Each man had been trying to do something to the other and now there was nothing to do but be quiet, each man afraid to say the something. Afraid of what? No one could really say.

 But, to Sigmund’s surprise, Jung was the one to make the first move by sitting up in the chair he toppled over. Taking the hint Sigmund, himself, got up and picked up the chair that had toppled and sat down

 Sigmund opened his mouth to say something but Jung was quick to cut him off. The next words out of his mouth actually surprised him.

 “Can I leave now? I understand what I did is morally questionable, but I just want to leave _please._ ”

 It was then when Freud noticed how small Jung making himself, curling in on the chair not even looking him in the eye, and Freud could also see a certain glassy look in his eyes that he’s used to seeing in trauma patients, and even a small tremor going through his body.

 Without even thinking Freud did something he never thought he would do, he darted from his chair gave Jung a hug, in return Jung clung to him like a lifeline. With that Freud picked up Jung like he was nothing and went to his chaise longue, mumbling words of comfort. Even lying in the chair Jung was clinging to him like a lifeline, from what Freud could tell it took about thirty-minutes for Jung to cry himself to a deep sleep. With that Freud untangled himself from Jung’s death like grip and walked to the kitchen where Super Science Friends resided.

 In the kitchen, Freud explained the situation to the team all except for Tesla, who was somewhere and to be honest he really didn’t care the moment. He told them not to enter for about two hours. The promptly leaving the kitchen and hearing what he could assume to be Einstein screaming _‘what the fuck!’_  Behind him.

 Entering his study he was shocked to find Jung already up and about to exit the Big Ben via the window with a rope around his waist. Without thinking he spoke, “Jung what are you doing get back inside!”

 Jung gave him a blank stare, stared out to the window and back at then lifting his other leg through the window, “ See, Sigmund I would do that but, uh, I believe I left my oven on.”

Without thinking on Freud’s part, he lunged at Jung tumbling them both to the floor, successfully grabbing Jung from outside the window.

 “What were you thinking you giant sex perverted oaf! I have a rope, you don’t what if you fell out the window? I hate you, but I don't want you dead!”

 Pushing Sigmund off him he went to stand up and went back to the window, but before he could Sigmund ran passed him and locked the window, blocking off all viable exits. Because there was no way he going to walk through Big Ben with The Super Science Friends running around after what he just did.

 Successfully blocking the exits and cornering Jung in one room Freud spoke up, “ Jung I think there are some apologies that need to be said.”

 With more malice than what Jung meant, “ Apologize for what? Almost laughing me out the field? Or for betraying my trust and shooting a sex ray at me?” The last part he yelled at Freud and Freud couldn’t blame him.

 How could he? He knew what happened to him, he knew how he felt repulsed by homosexual feeling even when Jung himself harbored them. He took years of trust building and broke it in a few seconds because he just wanted to feel like the big man.

 Wincing Freud spoke, “ For betraying your trust Jung, I didn’t mean to I was-”

 Jung cut him off “Oh you didn’t mean to?,” Jung was stomping over to him now red in the face, “ Please continue! Continue how you made me feel like a scared little boy who couldn't do anything about I felt! About how I couldn’t fight back and hurt him, you know I trusted you so much. Now? I don’t, you come to me asking to apologize but how could forgive you after you pulled a stunt like that Freud ?”

They were face to face now, Jung trying to hold back tears and Freud trying to resist to touch his face and give him some sort of comfort.

 Freud looked away and cleared his throat, “Yes, well I am _deeply_ sorry and fully regret what I did, and I understand you might not ever forgive me for that but.”

 “But?” Jung questioned his face less red than what it had been earlier

 “Maybe you were on to something with extrovert and introvert, they did manifest themselves as powers. And I was thinking maybe The Super Science Friends need a second look into phycology and we may need a therapist with new eyes who would see something from a light?” Freud was looking at him now, with what Jung could only describe as hope?

 Jung stepped back in shock from the offer but took a deep breath in, “Thank you, Freud, I appreciate the offer and-”

 Freud interrupted him leaning in a little excitement now replaced the hope in his eyes’ “ _and?”_

 Jung snorted and gave him a dirty look, “If you let me finish I accept.”

 Sigmund outstretched his hand and Jung took it albeit hesitantly.

 “Partners?” Asked Freud looking at him still shaking his hand.

 “Partners.”


End file.
